


Forever

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been easier since the Darkness was defeated.</p><p>Dean has managed to admit to his feelings for Cas. There's no apocalypse to worry about.</p><p>But there's one more thing that would make it perfect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the Destiel Smut Brigade Bingo.
> 
> Squares chosen using a horizontal pattern: Secret, Lazy Day, Sleep, Honesty, Making Someone Smile.
> 
> Thanks to [A_Diamond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond) for beta reading this.

Gray blanket and white sheets haphazardly covering their naked bodies, Dean fights against the dawning consciousness that’s trying to pull him out of his sleep. There’s nowhere he has to be right now, so he clears his head of the thoughts trying to snag his attention and settles back down against Castiel’s chest. The seraph reflexively tightens his arms around Dean, holding him closer. Dean drifts back off to sleep.

Kissing the top of Dean’s mussed up hair, Castiel enters a meditative state that is the closest he gets to rest. Senses still awake, always waiting for any sign of danger, even when they’re cocooned in the Bunker like this. It’s Castiel’s thoughts that spiral to near nothingness, the wide expanse of his mind allowed to breathe and be silent.

Morning appears with the odor of fresh coffee drifting into Dean’s room and Castiel nuzzles at Dean’s hair for a moment. Even if the angel doesn’t need to drink, he enjoys the bitter taste of black coffee. Not getting the message, Dean sleepily swats Cas away. _I need to be more insistent_ , Castiel decides.

Uncurling from Dean, grabbing a bottle of lube as he goes, Cas slides down the hunter’s body, covered by the blanket and sheets. Cas remains under the covers, licking a line from Dean’s navel to the nest of pubic hair just above his lover’s cock. Castiel then nudges at Dean’s soft dick with his nose. That gets a stuttered snore in response. Tongue sliding out again, Cas licks the length of Dean’s cock and then slides his lips around the tip. Blood begins to fill Dean’s dick as Cas starts to suck and mouth at it.

Eyes fluttering closed as he draws his mouth down completely over Dean’s now hard cock, gag reflex nonexistent, Cas relishes the feeling of Dean filling his mouth. Nose hitting Dean’s pubic bone, Cas breathes in the scent that is unmistakably pure Dean—leather, gun oil, sandalwood and his distinct musk. Castiel’s mouth waters.

In no rush, Cas slowly slides his mouth up Dean’s cock, and pulls off. Ignoring his own hardness, Castiel licks at Dean’s tip, teasing the end of his tongue against Dean’s slit. Legs shift around Cas and a needy moan rumbles out of Dean. Swallowing Dean down completely again, Castiel hums when a hand pushes into his hair and gently grips his head.

“Caaassss…” Dean elongates the nickname, voice trembling in near reverence. “Fuck, angel.” The silky heat of his angel’s mouth sends jolts of want and pleasure through Dean’s body, his hand curling tighter around the handful of Castiel’s hair he has in his fist. Thighs trembling, Dean tries to resist the urge to fuck up into Castiel’s mouth. _There’s no rush. Let Cas do… his… thing._

Coffee forgotten, Castiel’s “thing” is to pull off of Dean’s cock for a moment, uncap something and then swallow him down again as a lubed finger circles Dean’s asshole. With Cas’s mouth already on his cock, it doesn’t take Dean much to relax and allow Castiel’s finger entrance—its presence leaving Dean wanting more almost immediately.

A garbled moan and sharp tug of hair by Dean has Cas off of Dean’s cock and kissing his stomach. “I’m not rushing things, Dean. Be patient,” Cas says and then takes Dean’s length back inside his mouth, leaving Dean panting and shaking as Cas goes up and down. Tongue swirling the tip on each upward movement, Cas moves his pointer finger in time with his mouth, brushing Dean’s prostate.

Every inch of Dean is tingling, heat suffusing him. His hand loosens in Cas’s hair and he caresses the top of his head. “Please, Cas—” he starts and then his request for more is cut off as a second finger breaches him. The extra pressure dizzyingly pleasurable and Dean can feel the low pull of his orgasm starting to build.

“Cas… Gonna… Fuck… Cas… FUCK!” Dean shouts, body going rigid beneath Castiel as he spills into the angel’s mouth, breath stolen from his chest. There’s a sucking sound as Castiel’s fingers leave Dean and then a wet plop as the angel’s mouth leaves his cock.

Crawling out from under the bed covers, face red, hair sticking in all directions, Castiel smiles at Dean and Dean can’t help smiling back. “Morning, Dean.”

Near boneless, Dean manages a garbled “m-morning” as Cas crawls out of bed and heads off to grab something to clean them down with. It isn’t long and Cas is back, cleaning them both off.

Dean finally returns to himself a bit more and eyes Cas with a frown as the seraph kneels on the bed. “What about you. You didn’t get to—”

“We have all day, Dean. All day.” Cas licks his lips and nearly floors Dean with the look he throws his way, eyes set just so—promising more like what just happened.

“If you’re sure?” Dean asks, hopeful. The idea of using today to just be lazy and, well, fool around whenever they wanted, is a tantalizing one for Dean. It had been a long time since he’d done anything like this with anyone. He and Cas are still _new_.

Cas bends down and tenderly kisses Dean’s jaw. “I am sure… Now, would you like some coffee?”

“Sure.”

Climbing off the bed, Cas heads straight for the door.

“Wait! Maybe, put something on? Sam doesn’t need to see you naked.”

“Good point.” Cas grabs Dean’s “dead guy robe” and pulls it on, tying the belt before heading out into the Bunker.

Soon enough, Dean’s got a warm cup of coffee between his hands and he’s breathing in its bitter aroma as he sits up in bed. Sipping it, Dean glances over at Cas and realizes he’s forgotten something. There’s just this niggling feeling at the back of his mind like he was meant to do something today. Nothing like go on a hunt. But there was something he was going to do for Cas.

Gaze shifting from the cup between his hands to the wardrobe in the far corner of his room, Dean notices his jacket hanging by one of the handles. Then it hits him.

It’s their nine month anniversary. Today they have been together for nine months. And inside one jacket pocket there’s a small black box. Inside that black box is a silver ring with enochian carved onto it. Dean can’t help the blush that suddenly colors his cheeks.

“Is everything okay with your coffee, Dean?” Cas asks casually, like Dean doesn’t have an engagement ring in his jacket and had somehow forgotten that he was going to pop the question.

“Yeah, it’s really great coffee, Cas.” _Damnit, Winchester. Where’s your plan, huh? We don’t go in half-cocked. That is not the Winchester way! We have a plan so we don’t have our ass handed to us on a plate._

Looking up from his coffee, Dean sees Cas regarding him closely. “Are you okay?” Cas queries.

“Fine, fine. You know what… I’m gonna go get us something to eat. Breakfast in bed?” Dean can see a plan forming with each word he speaks. “I’ll make waffles. Honey for you, right?”

“Yes that would be nice, but—”

Dean scrambles out of his bed and heads over to the wardrobe to make it look like he’s only grabbing some sweats and an old t-shirt. He quickly palms the ring box out of his jacket pocket, slips his clothes on and gives Cas a kiss. Then he’s out and rushing towards the kitchen, glaring at the box as he goes. Sure, Cas didn’t need to eat, but the angel appreciated it when Dean cooked for him and Dean needed some way of getting the ring in front of Cas.

_Okay, I’ll just put the ring on the tray and then when Cas spots it, I’ll ask him. Yeah. It’s corny, but it’s cute, it’s—_

Not looking where he’s going, Dean collides into Sam’s solid, plaid covered chest, sending them both crashing to the floor and the ring box flying.

“Yo, look where you’re going, Jerk!” Sam scolds, rubbing at his shoulders.

“How about you look where you’re going, Bitch!” Dean retorts and then he sees the ring box by Sam’s hand and tries to grab for it, but Sam gets to it first.

“Ho, ho! What do we have here?” Sam opens the box and his eyebrows travel up his forehead as he looks at the contents, clearly shocked. “Dean, is this—”

Snatching the box out of Sam’s hands, Dean closes it and glowers at Sam. “Don’t say a word.”

Sam rolls his eyes and stands up. “Right, well… lemme know how it goes.” Shaking his head, Sam gets to his feet and walks past Dean, heading towards the library.

Now that his little brother has seen the ring, it’s all beginning to feel that touch more real for Dean. More than a year had passed since he’d been driving the Impala on the way to the Werepires case and Sam had asked: _“You don't ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever. But... Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?”_

Dean had deflected like he always did. But in his heart he had been telling himself a different story. A story that involved him finally being honest with Castiel and telling him how he’d really felt about him as they finally ended that Darkness business for good.

“Cas, I love you.”

The angel smiled and drew Dean into his arms, curling around him. Smoke still lingered in the air, but they remained where they were stood as Cas had captured Dean’s lips for a moment. And finally Cas had told Dean, “I love you, Dean.”

It had been the mushiest crap Dean had ever allowed himself to be involved with. But after seven years of carrying around that secret: it had been freeing to finally tell Castiel.

Reaching the kitchen, Dean starts pulling out what he needs to make waffles and whips up some batter as the waffle iron warms. Once the waffles are on, Dean sets out a metal tray with cutlery and plates, glasses of orange juice, napkins and nestled amongst everything: the small black ring box.

The waffles are ready all too soon. Drizzling honey all over Cas’s and spreading a combination of chocolate spread and spray cream on his own, Dean tries to remain calm. _Shit’s quiet, nothing more than a handful of vamps and a few ghosts are trying to chomp down on our asses right now. If there was ever a time to do this, it’s now_ , Dean think as he heads back to his bedroom, carrying the laden tray, with another under his arm.

“Thank you, Dean,” says Cas in his deep voice as Dean puts the tray down on his lap.

Carefully, Dean sits down on the bed beside the angel, placing the spare tray on his own lap. He tries not to look at the box and retrieves his waffles, glass of juice, knife and fork.

“Well, enjoy,” says Dean and he begins to cut up his waffle.

Cas does the same with his own waffle, and the silence is filled with the sound of their chewing and swallowing. Halfway through, however, Cas downs his knife and fork, turning to Dean and levelling a concerned frown at Dean.

“You are nervous about something,” Cas states. “This doesn’t mak—” Noticing the black box on his tray, Cas picks it up and holds it delicately between his fingers as he looks at it with a profound level of curiosity. “Dean, what is this?”

 _Now or never._ “Cas, open it.”

Snapping the box open, Cas peers down at the silver ring inside, nestled between velvet cushions. Heart fluttering in his chest, _because apparently that’s a thing that can happen to guys too_ , Dean takes the breakfast trays off their laps and sets them down on the floor.

Kneeling on the bed beside Cas, Dean tries not to panic. _He’s not saying anything, fuck, Cas isn’t saying anything. Alright, there’s nothing for it. Ask it._ “Cas, will you marry me?”

This is perhaps the last question Cas had expected to hear today. Knowing he has to say something, however, doesn’t make Castiel any more forthcoming with a reply. The microsecond of silence that stretches between Dean asking his incredibly important question and Cas trying to assemble an answer that fully conveys the wealth of how _much_ he is saying “yes”... Memories and thoughts speed through Castiel’s mind and time crawls to near nothing as he gazes upon the Enochian carved into the walls of the ring.

“Forever” is carved into the silver band.

“Yes, I will marry you, Dean.” Cas looks up to Dean and is it just him or are Cas’s eyes a little wet? Dean misses Cas taking the ring out and putting it on his ring finger.

 _Wait, did he just say—_ “You’ll marry me?” Dean asks, Castiel’s answer still not quite sinking in.

“Yes,” Cas answers. To bring home his point, Cas pulls Dean down and kisses him softly, lovingly. Trying to convey all the time they’ve missed out on together. Cas starts pulling at Dean’s clothes, breakfast forgotten, stripping Dean naked. Cas makes the hunter sit in his lap, facing him while he kisses his chest, Dean’s legs wrapped around him. Leaning against the headboard, Cas tastes Dean again and again, taking solace in the Dean’s distinct scent.

Tongue tracing the flames around the edge of Dean’s anti-possession tattoo, Castiel can feel himself getting hard again and Dean pressing against his stomach. Carefully balancing Dean on his lap, Cas reaches to the side and grabs the lube he’d put on the bedside table.

Passing the lube to Dean, Cas looks suggestively at him and says, “Would you?”

A flare of warmth passes through Dean’s chest and heads straight to his cock, filling it further. He still feels open from earlier and so puts a hand between them and coats Castiel’s cock. The slick warmth makes Cas lose control for a moment, lifting Dean on to his waiting cock without warning.

“FUCK, CAS!” Dean yells, feeling a tight pressure at his hole as he’s speared by Cas. Seeming to get the message, Cas lowers Dean slowly onto his waiting cock until he bottoms out. Thighs shaking, Dean lets himself adjust to having Cas fill him, but his body wants him to do more almost immediately.

Lifting himself up while holding onto the headboard, Dean shudders appreciatively at the drag of Cas’s cock inside him and then lowers himself down again. It’s slow and tender, not desperate and Dean chooses to keep this pace as he moves up and down on Castiel’s length.

“I was… so… nervous… about asking… you,” Dean confesses and kisses Cas lightly on the mouth.

Cas’s hands lovingly curl at the small curve of Dean’s back. “It’s… okay… Dean.”

“Damnit… I… still…” Dean speeds up a little more and that brings moans from both of them, “can’t… believe… I… waited… so… long… I love… you… Cas.”

“And… I… love… you… Dean… We’re together… now… and… that’s all… that… matters.” There’s no hiding the sincerity in Castiel’s eyes while he says this and Dean leans in to kiss his angel, easing their tongues together, as he raises and lowers himself. A part of Dean still can’t believe that Cas said yes, but the voice becomes quieter with each movement of his hips. _We can have this_ , Dean reassures himself and kisses Castiel’s forehead.

Encouraging Dean softly with featherlight strokes of his fingers on Dean’s back, Cas worships the hunter. Revels in the trust that this bright spark of humanity has finally bestowed upon him. A part of Cas wishes that Dean could see the two of them now as he sees them: eternities being brought together. Two halves making a whole. But as Dean brings pleasure to the both of them, confessing sweet nothings to Cas— _beautiful; good; made for each other_ —testing Castiel’s ability to hold back: Cas suspects the hunter has some inkling of the magnitude of what joins them.

Shifting his legs, Cas brings his hands down to Dean’s cheeks so he can drive himself up into him. Relish the human’s tight heat as he grasps Dean by curves of his ass.

“CAS!” Dean cries and he can feel himself getting close, Cas’s change in position dragging the head of his cock over Dean’s prostate, making the nub of nerves sing inside him, causing his slit to leak more pre-come. Breath almost driven from him, Dean gasps, “Gonna… Cas… FUCK!”

Coming thick and hot between them, Dean bounces on Cas as he works himself through his orgasm. Beholden to Dean as he whimpers and moans on top of him, Cas can’t last any longer as Dean clenches around him. An inhuman cry breaks out of Cas and the seraph fills Dean, hips pistoning from underneath as best he can. Dean’s hands tightly grip the headboard as he holds on for dear life.

 _Fuck, that was…_ “That was awesome,” Dean declares, finally flopping back onto the mattress. “I should propose more often.”

Cas shakes his head and stares up at the ceiling. “Or maybe we should just take time for ourselves, more often.”

Laughing, Dean nods. “Yeah… still, I probably should crawl out of here at some point. Sam wants to know how things went.”

“He probably heard.”

Turning a bright shade of red, Dean pulls the bed covers up over his head and groans. As if on cue, there’s a knock at Dean’s bedroom door.

“Congratulations guys! I’m gonna head into town… I’ll be back _this evening_ ,” Sam calls through the door, making it clear that he had heard much of what had transpired so far this morning.

As Sam’s footsteps disappear down the hallway, Dean uncovers his head and looks up at Cas.

“Stay in bed with me?” Dean asks, trying to ignore the fact that Sam had heard them.

The kiss that Cas gives in reply makes it very clear to Dean that Cas is happy to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest fic I have written in a long while. You can find me over on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome.
> 
> Oh, and here's my original Bingo card filled out with my pattern, because why not:


End file.
